Mohammed Aman
Aman or Mohammed Aman (born 1957) is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1074. American intelligence analysts report he was born in 1957, in Malik Village, Kardez. Afghanistan. Aman was captured in Afghanistan in May 2002 and transferred to Afghanistan on October 11, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Aman chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. detainees ARB|Set_47_3130-3248.pdf#31}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Aman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 31-41 Allegations Unlike many transcripts the allegations against Aman were not recorded in his transcript. Habeas corpus submissions Mohammed Amon is one of the sixteen Guantanamo captives whose amalgamated habeas corpus submissions were heard by US District Court Judge Reggie B. Walton on January 31, 2007. On April 17, 2007 the United States Department of Justice argued that Amon v. Bush should be considered moot, because "Mohammed Amon" had been transferred from US custody. The Department of Defense published the unclassified documents generated through the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives who had habeas petitions submitted on their behalf. But they did not publish this one. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Aman chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_11_21662-22010.pdf#113}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Aman's ''Administrative Review Board hearing - page 113-125 Enemy Combatant Election Form Mohammed Aman's Assisting Military Officer read from his Enemy Combatant Election Form that on August 9, 2005 and August 11, 2005, for seventy-three minutes and forty-five minutes. He described Mohammed Aman as "polite and very cooperative" during both meetings. He reported that Mohammed Aman had characterized the allegations against him as untrue. Mohammed Aman was given a Farsi translation of the Summary of Evidence memo containing the allegations against him. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Witness Request Abdullah Mujahid requested Aman's testimony at his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Mujahid was informed that Aman could not be allowed to testify in person, for "Force Protection reasons".detainees ARB|Set_41_2665-2727.pdf}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdullah Mujahid's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-21 Release According to the Seattle Post Intelligencer Aman said: Andrew O. Selsky, AP: Some Gitmo detainees freed elsewhere, Seattle Post Intelligencer, Saturday, December 16, 2006 :"I was relaxed because I was innocent. I was sure I would be freed. I was always thinking that today or tomorrow I will be free." Aman described being shipped to Afghanistan in black googles, ear-muffs, shackles after three years of detention. Andrew O. Selsky, AP: Some Gitmo detainees freed elsewhere, ''Seattle Post Intelligencer, Saturday, December 16, 2006 References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1957 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States